Promise Fullfilled
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: (A romance One-shot) Not a day goes by, when now sixteen year old Chihrio Ogino does not think about her time in the Spirit World and her times with Haku. So on one night, Chihrio finally decides to go back to the Spirit World and to tell Haku how she really feels. Rated T, Chihrio/Haku Enjoy!


**Hey anyone/everyone who is reading this! I hope you enjoy it, I just love 'Sprited Away' I mean the movie was amazing, though like most people I didn't really like the bittersweet ending. So that's what encouraged me to write this:) (I do not own Sprited Away, just love the movie) Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Promise Fulfilled ~**

_Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. _Chihiro Ogino thought to herself as she played with the beautiful purple hair tie that she had gotten what it seemed like decades ago in her hands. As she sat quietly outside on the hillside that her and her family's dark blue house sat on, looking into the sky at the different shapes of clouds.

It had been five years, now going on six since Chihrio and her parents had stumbled across the old theme park which was only a couple miles down the road. Which had been magical and trapped her and her parents in the Sprit World. Which meant that it had also been five years and now going on six since she had seen Haku, the boy who she had saved her from drowning from a long time ago and who she met again when she was in the Sprit World. Who had helped her not only free herself but her parents as well. Who also on top of that happened to be the spirit of the Kohaku river, and though she tried not to think about it he was also the boy who Chihrio could never get out of her head.

As much as Chihrio would try and tell herself that all that had happened in the Sprit World was the past, and that someday soon she would see Haku again she could not, no didn't want to let it go. The more she thought about it, the more her heart would ache telling her to go back.

"Chihrio dinner's ready! It's time for you to come inside now!" Chihrio heard her mother call from the side window of the house.

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute!" Chihrio yelled back as she took one last look at the countryside then quickly tied her hair back into a messy quick ponytail with the purple tie. And slowly began walking up the hillside to the house.

Chihrio opened the screen door with a sigh as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands, before she then took a seat at the medium sized dinning table across from her father who she noticed was giving her a strange look as she sat down.

"So Chihrio how are you liking High School? Sophmore year better than last year I hope?" Chihiro's father asked gleefully as Chihrio then gave a fake smile so that her father wouldn't worry.

"Yeah, I guess it's been alright. Though kinda boring and uneventful." Chihrio said to her father with a fake-ish smile. Though really she felt like crying at the moment.

It wasn't that High School was horrible for Chihrio, it was just so boring and really uneventful. Not to mention that though Chihrio knew a lot of people at her school, she really didn't have someone that she could call a best friend. Instead more like a bunch of people who knew her, talk to her if they had classes, etc. and As for love life, let's just say her love life was like the pair of wings on her back. And for those of you who didn't catch that, Chihrio doesn't have a pair of wings on her back.

"Chihrio honey, isn't there anywhere that you would like to be tonight? Like hanging out with friends or something? This it's quite rare for sixteen year old girl not to have plans on a Friday night." Chihrio's mother said as she sat down next to Chihrio eating her ramen.

"Uh-no not tonight Mom. I just felt like staying home tonight." Chihrio said smiling at her parents trying not to look depressed as she stirred her ramen aimlessly with her chopsticks.

Dinner seemed to go on forever as Chihrio finally escaped into the bathroom to take a warm shower, like she often did when she was feeling down. Taking extra time just to let the warm water run through her hair all the way down her body. As she tried to push all thoughts of her High School life and memories of the Sprit World out of her head, if only for a couple moments.

Chihrio then slipped on her pajamas and looked at herself in the reflection on the steamed up bathroom mirror. Her brown hair now went a couple inches past her shoulders, as well as she was noticeably taller and her figure was more shapely, though not shapely enough to were you would consider her to have curves. More like just long legs, an average body shape and well even though she hated to admit it kind of a flat chest.

Chihrio then quickly left the bathroom as she crawled into her bed with a sigh. The moonlight shining through her bedroom window, lighting up her room. She tossed and turned for hours like she had been doing more and more lately as she then finally got up out of her bed in frustration and gazed out her window, memories flooding through her. Until finally they all stopped abruptly as Chihrio then knew what she had to, what she wanted to do.

"I don't belong here. Not anymore." Chihrio said out loud to herself quietly as she grabbed the purple hair tie and wrapped it around her wrist. Ran to her closet and put on her favorite outfit then took one last look at her bedroom then opened her bedroom door and left.

_I'm sorry Mom and Dad, I hope that one day you might understand. _Chihrio thought to herself as she dashed by her parents room, filled with the excitement of being able to go back to the Sprit World. She then quietly opened the front door and slipped out into the night, grabbing her bike that was lying on the ground next to the car and smiled to herself as she then took one last look at the dark blue house then hoped on her bike and started peddling at full speed down the hill.

Chihrio peddled her bike as quickly as she could down the dark countryside road. The cold night air nipping at her face, making her eyes tear up but she did not care. Chihrio looked up briefly into the sky, she could tell that it was surprisingly almost morning. She smiled as she peddled, thankful that it was a dead end road or at least thats what most people thought it was, though Chihrio knew that what they thought was a dead end road that lead to a broken down amusement park was really a path to the Sprit World.

_It looks almost the same, just a little more leaves around here and there. _Chihrio said a she got off her bike and admired the odd looking statue that had once scared her when she was ten. Which now still just how she remembered stood between her and the red entryway, though this time instead of shying away from the statue Chihrio bravely walked passed it with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess this is it." Chihrio said to herself out loud a bit nervous, though inside she burned with the excitement of adventure.

She then began to start walking her and her bike into the red entry of the tall dark tunnel, the light of morning daylight shining behind her. As she walked out of the tunnel she resisted the urge to jump up and down as she looked over the green grass with pure joy. She knew that she had missed The Sprit World but obviously she had missed it more than she thought. Chihrio then gave herself a quick pinch on her shoulder, just to reassure herself that she was not dreaming.

She then left her bike on the side of the red tunnel in the tall grass, as she then carefully crossed the medium sized river, making sure to be careful so that her shoes wouldn't slip on the river rocks. After crossing the river she then paused before she the climbed the stairs that lead to the many different food places.

It wasn't long before Chihrio then found herself standing on the same bridge where she had first met Haku, as she grinned as she looked up at the huge Bathhouse.

"Chihrio?" Chihrio then heard a familiar voice say as she then turned around to face a boy who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, his deep green eyes looking at her with a confused look.

"Haku?" Chihrio said as she looked over at the handsome boy, smiling as she slowly began to realize that the teenage boy in front of her really was Haku.

Chihrio and Haku stood a ways away looking each other in silence and shock as they then slowly started walking towards each other to where they were face to face.

"It really is you Chihrio, what are you doing back here? Is something wrong?" Haku said his tone worried.

As he desperately tried not to show just how he was happy to see her again, to have her be only a couple inches away from him. Close enough to kiss her, like he had been regretting not doing before she had left the Sprit World the first time.

"I-uh-well nothings wrong I...I came back here to be with you!" Chihrio blurted out in a rush, her face bright red as she looked down at the floors of the red bridge nervously.

"Chihrio" Haku said his tone of voice low, causing Chihrio to look up at him.

"No it's alright I'm sorry, it was a mistake coming back here. Thinking that after all these years you would feel the same, I-I'm sorry." Chihrio said choking back tears, her heart filling with disappointment

as she turned away from Haku and started quickly walking away.

When suddenly she felt Haku grab her by the wrist. Effortlessly spinning her around so that she was facing him again pulling her towards himself, the closeness making Chihrio blush.

Chihrio didn't even have time to consider what Haku was going to do. When suddenly Haku cupped her face gently and pressed his soft lips against her own. Making her mind whirl in surprise as she then kissed him back with all her might. Surprising Haku and herself when she then wrapped her arms tightly around Haku's neck. Which caused Haku to then wrap his arms tightly around Chihrio's waist, never wanting to let her go.

The two of them only then reluctantly broke their kiss, as the went to catch their breaths. Chihrio's and Haku's hearts pounding wildly against her each others, making Chihrio question if she was just dreaming as she looking into Haku's deep green eyes.

"You never let me finish what I was going to say. I was going to say that I have missed you for so long, and that I will never stop loving you." Haku said boldly looking Chihrio deeply in the eyes, making her look up and smile at him, feeling relieved that he felt the same way that she did.

"I love you too Haku." Chihrio said as the two of them began kissing each other again on the red bridge, holding each other tightly. Chihrio finally feeling the happiness that she had longed for, and finally feeling like she was home, to the place where she truly belonged.

* * *

**Well thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed it! As well as I'd love to hear what you think so by all means REVIEW! and let me know as well as Favorite:)) Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
